


Sherlock's Sheet

by EmmaleeRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaleeRose/pseuds/EmmaleeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post with Sherlock in a sheet gif. I feel like the sheet needs to be explained.<br/>Apparently Sherlock likes the cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Sheet

"Sherlock! Good, finally. I need your help with som - why do you not have a shirt on." John asked. He stared at his screen, eyes bugging out of his head.

Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table of their flat, his lean muscles defined under his creamy white skin. He had the laptop on the table and was looking at it unhappily.

"Because you woke me up John. What do you want?" Sherlock inquired, slightly annoyed. He had been in such a deep sleep, better than any other time before. Then John called.

"I, er, I need your help with..." John trailed off. Sherlock had stood up and turned around to make some coffee, leaving the laptop on the table with a perfect view of his bare ass. "For the love of God, Sherlock, _why_ are you naked?"

"Because that's how I sleep sometimes," Sherlock said. He fiddled with the coffee pot, his back and leg muscles flexing as he stretched his arms up sleepily.

John felt tightness rising in his jeans and looked around him to be sure no one else could see the screen. "Could you please go put something on? Before someone thinks I'm watching a porno?"

"It's the human body, John," Sherlock griped as he turned to face the laptop. John's breath caught in his throat. "There's nothing wrong with my body."

"I never said there was but _please,_ please, just put pants on. Or at least a robe or something," John said hurriedly.

"It's not anything you've never seen before," he replied.

John blushed and checked that there was no one around.

"Please, Sher, I'm begging you. You're torturing me, just go put briefs on at least."

"No."

" _Now._ Or no sex for a week," John whispered into the mic.

Sherlock crossed his arms. "Fine. I can live without that," he said.

"Sherlock," John groaned. "Ah! Alright then, no cuddling."

Sherlock stilled. He squinted at the screen. "No cuddling?"

"Nope. Not if you don't put something on." John smiled to himself.

"Damn you," he cursed, squinting even harder before turning and walking out of the room.

John waited for Sherlock to come back, expecting him to be in pajamas. But no.

Sherlock walked back into the kitchen wearing...well, John couldn't really tell. Then it dawned on him.

"Is...is that my sheet?"

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is my most successful fanfic, so please feel free to leave comments! Thanks :)


End file.
